Untitled Secrets
by BlueMoon0191
Summary: What do you get when you have 3 girls who live the life as normal teenagers, yet are secretly ninja, and then add the New Kids. Random Hilarouty, Lies, slight romance, and a secret residing between the girls.


**_Hello again. Well as in to say if you ever checked out my FF For "Twilight" (still in progress). This is my second fanfiction. But here's the thing, it isn't written by me, just editted. It was written by my wonderful cousin/best friend and her two friends. For them it was just a composition book filled with their scribblings of rp madness of their rpc's and a few selected characters from the Naruto Gang. Including Naruto (of course), Sakura, Sasuke, Haku, Gaara, Itachi, Kakashi, Gai Sensai (homygosh hilarious)...And I think there are some more. It didn't have a real plot to it, but it does, its small but interesting. As they progressed it moved onto a second Composition book, which will be the Sequel. It isn't filled, so I can't have my hands on it. But this one I was allowed to keep temporarily for the writtings. They weren't literate, so my cousin asked me to edit it into something more literate. I obliged and agreed fully. So enjoy the First entry, the Prologue: Tori, Mist, and Shina._**

**_Prologue Summary: The Introduction of the three main Characters. Tori, the random ninja of the Sand. Mist, the crazy ninja of the Mist. Finally, Shina, the more sensible, yet dramatic ninja of the Leaf._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto Characters, or the Series (Tear). Hell, I don't even own Tori, Mist, and Shina. Or the plot ...Sad huh. But I'm the official editer and Fanfic poster of this story and know the authors/owner of the composition book...BISHIES! xP._**

**_Authors Included in writing this piece (Me for editing. Jackie (my cousin).)_**

**_FYI- Tori, is my cousin._**

* * *

Prologue To "Untitled Secrets"

A shrill beeping noise rang out through out 3 separate houses in the early hours of the morning. Each house held a girl, all best friends. At one of the three houses, the girl remained in her bed, and continued to snooze through the alarm that echoed endlessly off her walls. A most annoying thing to put up with, yet she was able to stay in her dream state.

In another, the girl had lept out of bed, and with a start, fell to the ground. A squeal emitting from her as she woke with a fright. Her hand quicklyshooting up and grasping her alarm clock, taking it down with her.

At the last, the girl had already been awake for the past hour or so.And so,the alarm continued restlessly without anyone to press the button to turn it off, while she lounged in her Kitchen. Indulging in a hearty breakfast.

House 1

The girl, Tori, was found in her bed choosing to ignore the alarm as much as she could. She squirmed, rolled, tossed. Her hand grabbed her pillow and pulled it snug over her ears, but to no avail...the alarm was able to seep through the clothe and thick cotton. She groaned, frustration whelling up inside her. Sitting up, her hair lay messy on top of her head, her eyelids droopy. Her hand scratched her head lazily as she turned her head to face the blairing piece of technology. Her hand grasped her pillow and chucked it at her alarm clock. Thus, allowing it to slide off her nightstand and unplug in an instant. She smiled, lazily as if her mouth was numbed from the dentist, but nonetheless her smile meant to be filled with satisfaction.

Rising from her bed she disappeared behind her bathroom door. Water from a shower came to life as she refreshened herself. Stepping out she changed into her clothes, brushed her teeth and hair. All in the end her firey red hair remained a mess, but it suited her quite well, and she didn't mind at all. She inspected herself at the mirror with deep amber eyes, rubbing her cheeks and heaving another yawn, and then she was out the door, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

**House 2**

The girl, known as Mist, had lept out of bed. Frightened by the sudden noise of the alarm. Tripping over her sheets, her hand shooting up and grasping her alarm she pulled it out of the outlet. Doing so the alarm ceased as she fell to the floor with a dull thud. Mist fumbled from the daze of waking up, getting to her feet with a few minor stumbling mishaps, her hand gripping the end of the bed for support. Once balanced she caustiously let her hand leave the bed to join her other arm in stretching over her head, combining with an overly dramatic yawn.

Shaking her head, she ruffled her hair, and blinked. She trudged towards the bathroom, hand rubbing the corner of her eyes, getting all the crust from her sleep out. She disappeared from behind the bathroom door, which shut with a gentle snap.

Mist, having already took her shower at night, stood before her mirror. She juggled brushing her teeth, and her hair at the same time. Such talent huh? Her right hand controled her hair, and the left brushed her teeth in small circles.After her morning ritual, she completed it with a slight inspection of herself in the mirror. Her hands brushing at her black bangs, pushing them off to the side, while she ruffled her silver lockes that tumbled all the way down to her back in length. Satisfied, she slung her bag over her shoulder, snatched up an apple from off the dinning room table and headed off for school.

**House 3**

The girl, whom is Shina, was already going about her business for school. Well, more like lounging around her kitchenand nibblinh onher breakfast till it was time to leave. Her alarm clock whined loudly, but she paid no attention, for it would always shut off on its own after a while. She had already been up and ready for school for the past hour. It wasn't her fault she woke up too damn early. She fiddled with her bacon before nibbling on it and fully putting it in her mouth. Her eyes glanced up at the clock on the microwave that read perfectly well it was time to go. She dumped her dishes in the sink, and downed her milk putting it with the rest of the pile of dishes in the sink. And she was off, slinging her back on her shoulder, and a whip of brown hair tussled up before the door slammed shot and she was off.

* * *

**_Repeat...I repeat...not chapter one. A prologue. And I still expect reviews to send back to my dearest cousin and her author followees. Next Chapter will include humor...lots and lots of funny bits. And longer so trust me! Ciao! > _**

**_Sami_**


End file.
